SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The invention is directed to a scraper strip for belt scrapers used for cleaning conveyor belts with a carrier strip formed by a hollow section and with elements subject to wear fastened thereon and resting at the moving conveyor belt while in the cleaning position.
Such scraper strips are known in many embodiments, thus for instance from the DE-A-39 15 609 or DE-U-89 03 188, the DE-U-90 06 407 or DE-U-90 11 459, to name only a few examples.
Scraper strips are known from the DE-A-38 31 033 or the GB-A-2 239 228, which are formed by a plurality of individually replaceable scraper blades. For blade replacement screw joints or special safety pins must be disconnected, which involves a comparatively high expenditure of time.
It is a task of the invention to create a solution by means of which such scraper strips can be rapidly replaced without large assembly effort, wherein the scraper strips can adapt in a special manner to the respective operational conditions.
The invention solves this task in a scraper strip of the above-mentioned type by providing the support or carrier strip with insertion pockets for receiving insertion bases or footings located on the wear strips.
This embodiment makes it possible to perform a very fast replacement by knocking the insertion footings or bases of worn scraper strips out of the insertion pockets and by inserting the footings of new scraper strips therein. Since the scraper strip can be adapted to different operational purposes by designing them differently, it is possible to exchange a still intact or serviceable scraper strip against another scraper strip of a different kind if the operational conditions change.
Other embodiments of the scraper strip result from the additional dependent claims.
Thus it is especially expedient to design the wear strips to be approximately S-shaped in cross-section with straight profile regions, wherein one free end constitutes the or the plurality of insertion footings or bases.
In order to confer a certain spring-like or flexural behavior to the scraper strip itself, it can be provided that the central region of the wear strip profile in the inserted position forms an angle relative to the surface of the support strip proceeding from the insertion pocket so as to make a flexural arc available.
In order to especially prevent contaminations or dirt accumulations in such designs of the scraper strip, which possibly would have a negative effect upon the flexural behavior, an appropriate protective plate can also be provided in the invention.
If especially flexible scraper strips are sought, a spring plate can be provided inside of the wear strip. It should be observed at this point, that it is for instance known from the DE-U-90 06 407 to provide perforated support plates from steel inside plastics materials members used as wear stripes, which perforated support plates however exert no influence upon the flexural behavior of the scraper strip itself.
In another embodiment it can also be provided, that the wear strip be disposed with a plurality of such wear strips next to each other; this also assists in the flexible replaceability, for instance, if a partial region of the entire strip were to be destroyed, this partial region can be configured in a simple manner according to the invention.
The support strip itself can also be designed to be symmetrically identical in reversal, in such a way that both sides of the wear strips can be disposed in insertion pockets by utilizing their insertion footings or bases, as this is furthermore provided in the invention in an additional refinement, wherein support strips complemented on both sides viewed for themselves are known from the previously listed state-of-the-art.